


Marriage

by BlackKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Mindless Fluff, Sheith Month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Shiro and Keith have officially been married for twenty-four hours.





	Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> I looked back at my other Sheith fics before posting this and wow, I have a pattern. Well, here's my attempt at writing (more) fluff for my ultimate OTP who I always love to death no matter what. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And Happy Sheith Month! (Also, happy end of Sheith Fest for those of you who participated in that right before this!)

"So this is it, huh? We've officially been married for twenty-four hours," Shiro said, nuzzling his face in Keith's hair.

Keith, who sat in Shiro's lap on the couch, held there by loosely linked arms, laughed and turned his head to rub their noses together. "I guess so. This time yesterday we were standing at the alter."

"Leaving the alter," Shiro corrected. "Matt sent me the video he made. He edited it with time stamps and everything. At 7:28PM, we broke our kiss, took each other's hand, and started walking back down the aisle."

"He sent you the video? Already?" Keith asked, huffing out a smaller laugh. "When was this? You didn't show me?"

"This morning, while you were still recovering from our wedding night," Shiro grinned, eyes sparkling with nothing short of mischief and pure affection.

Keith snorted, pulling his head away. "You did that to me. Remember, YOU did that to me."

And he fully expected Shiro to do it to him again very soon. Their wedding night had been the best nights of Keith's life - and sex one of their best encounters.

Shiro's grin widened. "I know, baby. But I didn't want to wake you when you couldn't even walk properly yet."

Keith snaked his arms behind Shiro's neck. "Who said I had to walk to watch the video. Nah, but he sent you the video already? While we're on our honeymoon? I thought the point of honeymoons was to get _away_ from everyone else you know and love for a while. What a dork."

Shiro shrugged. "Either way, my original point was - We've officially been married for twenty-four hours. A whole day. It sort of feels like a dream. One I never want to wake up from."

Keith slid one of his hands down Shiro's shoulder and over his side to settle on his hip.

"I know what you mean," he admitted, eyes falling Shiro's collarbones shyly. "I used to fantasize about being married to you sometimes, when I was a kid. I thought it was a wild dream that would never come true, because why would you never want in that way? But look where we are."

He lifted his eyes, and leaned forward. He kissed Shiro lightly.

Shiro repositioned his arms so his hands could rest on Keith's hips. He chased Keith as he pulled back, pulling him into another kiss.

"Happy one day anniversary," he joked. "I love you, Keith."

Keith let himself fall forward into a third kiss. "I love you, too. Always."

"Always and forever," Shiro promised. He glanced down at their hips, where their gold rings glinted on each other's fingers. "I'm never taking this off, baby. I'm yours for the rest of eternity, I swear it."

Keith scoffed playfully. "Aren't you becoming the romantic. Well, me either. I'm never going to take it off - I'll hide it under my suit during missions - and I'm yours for just as long. I'll always be yours, no matter where we are in the universe."

Shiro sat up tall, tightening his grip on Keith until their chests were brought together. He didn't say anything, just kissed Keith long and slow, then rose to his feet with Keith wrapped around his torso, continuing to kiss.

The first real day of their marriage had come to a close. Now, just like they had celebrated their wedding, they were going to celebrate this day - and the many, many, _many_ more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to consider this a warm up for the rest of the Sheith Month days I'll write for (I don't think I can do all of them, but I'll try as many as I can), and hopefully get better at writing fluff lol.
> 
> On another note, I'm so happy this event is back. It's given me an excuse to write more Sheith (hopefully more than I did last year), and I'm excited to keep reading everyone else's entries! Thank you everybody!


End file.
